PS I love you
by Warrior princess922
Summary: Dom spotted a brown envelope, that he hadn't noticed before. He frowned and took it out of the box. His heart started to beat faster as he noticed Letty's handwriting and the envelope was addressed to nobody else... but him.' Dom/Letty one shot


Title:** 'PS. I love you.'**

**Summary: **"Dom spotted a brown envelope, that he hadn't noticed before. He frowned and took it out of the box.

His heart started to beat faster as he noticed Letty's handwriting and the envelope was addressed to nobody else...but him." | Dom/Letty one shot

**Beta: **Ashley (degrassijayandalex)

**Rating:** T for language.

**Feedback:** Much appreciated.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fast & Furious, nor Dom, nor Letty, nor any other characters.

**A/N: **Ok so I got this idea not so long ago when a friend of mine brought Cecelia Ashern's book 'PS. I love you.' to school. I was bored and I began to read it. And I loved it. Absolutely great book. So that's how I got the idea for this fic.

**This one shot starts from Letty's funeral and then it's like a collection of Dom's thoughts and memories throughout the whole movie until the ending scene. **

Here, Dom's four years older than Letty.

**Hope you like it! Leave me a little review, would really like to know what you think. Enjoy. **

* * *

_"Dominic?"_

_"Yeah, dad?" a young, thin boy with dark, shiny hair asked as he smiled up at the man who had called his name._

_"Are you having fun? the man asked, ruffling his son's hair with a smile on his own face._

_"Yeah," Dom answered happily, looking around "Where is Mia, dad?"_

_"She's around here somewhere with her friends, why?" The man asked wondering why his son cared so much where his kid sister was._

_The boy shrugged and just continued to look around, as if he was looking for something or someone. His dad smiled down at him once more and walked away, pushing through a crowd of laughing kids._

_"Who are you looking for?" a small, tiny girl with brown, long hair approached him from behind, grinning._

_"What are you smiling about, brat?" Dom asked, his voice amused, as he didn't really mean what he'd just called her._

_"I'm being so nice and you call me names?" the girl pouted, crossing her arms over her chest._

_"Aw c'mon now, Mia, you know I'm just kiddin' with you." he assured her, pulling his sister into a tight hug. She chuckled and pushed him away, glaring at him playfully. He smirked and pinched her nose, but his smirk faded, as he spotted a small figure of a girl, standing by herself in the large crowd with a confused expression on her face. "So you did invite her then?" he asked Mia, not even bothering to look at her, but kept his eyes on the lonely girl._

_"Yeah," his sister breathed, somewhat afraid, sending her brother scared glances. "She just looked really sad and--" she started in an apologizing tone and he just waved his hand at her. Saying how he didn't mind her inviting the girl._

_"You did a good thing, sis. I'm glad she's here." he interrupted her explanations and stormed off, leaving her alone and surprised._

_"You havin' fun?"_

_The girl shook her head at the sound of somebody's voice right beside her and turned to see a smiling Dominic looking at her._

_"H-hi," she stammered quietly "Yeah, thanks."_

_"So you're the new girl from neighborhood you live down the street, right?"_

_"Yes. We just moved in a few days ago."_

_"You like it here so far?"_

_"Can't complain too much. People here seem really nice. Especially your sister over there," She announced, nodding her head in Mia's direction. _

_"Thanks for the invitation, by the way."_

_"No problem." Dom said nonchalantly. "Hope it'll make you feel less uncomfortable around here."_

_"Thanks, that's really nice of you." the girl replied with a thankful smile._

_"I Don't even know your name yet." he realized all of a sudden "I'm--"_

_"Dominic, I know." she cut him off before he could finish his sentence. "I'm Letty."_

_"Letty, huh?" he repeated, a smirk creeping onto his face. "I like that."_

_She smiled up at him, feeling suddenly so good in his company. As if she knew him for a few years, not just for a few minutes._

_"How old are you if you don't mind me asking?" Dom asked in a careless voice, apparently trying to make her think he didn't care if she minded or not, anyway._

_"I'm 10." Letty answered softly. They stood there in a silence for a few seconds "Do you--"_

_"Yo, Dom!" a tall boy with brown, messy hair exclaimed, interrupting Letty in the middle of her sentence and drowning her voice with his scream "Come on, your dad's gonna show us the cars!"_

_Dom immediately tensed and almost jumped with excitement. He loved when his dad would show, and teach, them things about cars._

_"That was Vince." he informed her quickly. "I'll see you around." he added and ran off to join his friend, but stopped suddenly when she called him._

_"Hey!" _

_He looked at her over his shoulder impatiently with his eyebrows rose and noticed the happy smile that her face held._

_"Happy birthday, Dom."_

He stood upon the hill. Bitter and lonely. Disgusted and angry. Furious and _empty_.

_Dom, it's Letty, _Mia's voice echoed in his head once again _She's been murdered._

_Murdered._

This word would never leave him alone. The moment when Mia called him, and told him would never leave his mind.

_**Murdered.**_

He could not imagine Letty... his dear, little Letty, the same girl Mia had invited to his 14th birthday party years ago, where he'd met her the first time, the same girl he had fallen in love with way too fast and way too easily, the same woman he had _left _in Dominican Republic... he just couldn't imagine her... _dead_. Letty who was so much alive... so tough never giving up... _so very real..._

Gone? Letty? _Gone? _It almost sounded ridiculous. Letty was imperishable, for God's sake! How can she just be... _gone_? How? How can it be possible?!

_She's been murdered._

Why would anybody want to hurt her? _Why? She hadn't done anything wrong._

He didn't give a fuck why. He was gonna kill them. He was gonna find and fucking kill whoever even just thought about taking Letty's life away. About taking Letty away from _him_... He was going to get revenge on that person. One way or another. But first... he was gonna kill himself. For leaving her. For thinking it would be for the best. For thinking so blindly he was doing it to protect her. The fuck he was. Of course he wanted to keep her safe he never wanted anything bad to happen to her, but that wasn't the reason why he'd decided to leave her back then. He left her because he'd messed her life up enough. He wasn't going to continue and mess it up even more than it had to be. He fucking _destroyed_ it completely. If it hadn't been for him, she would have been alive now, probably already married with kids and with a _normal_ job. He knew well enough she would do anything for him... because she loved him. She put up with him through all these years, doing the heists with him every time he asked, although she didn't want to do it she always thought that it was a bad idea, but she did it because she _fucking loved him_. And he destroyed her life. He got her killed. The woman who was lying in the coffin, surrounded by Mia and a crowd of other people, had paid the worst prize for her love.

And it hurt. **God**, it _hurt_ so much that he was surprised he didn't smash his head against the nearest wall the second after he heard Mia's voice in the phone. It hurt that he couldn't do anything to save her. It hurt that he would never see her smile again, never touch her again, never ... _see_ her again never get into another pointless fight with her again. Then make up later. But most of all, it hurt that she died for **him. **She gave her life for him, because she wanted him to come back. She so badly wanted to bring him home that she risked, and got her life taken away from her. Just b_ecause she wanted him to come home..._

_She did it for __**you**__! _Brian's yell replaced Mia's voice in his head _Letty came to me to clear your name in exchange for bringing down Braga._

After everything he put her through, after everything she's been through because of **him**, after he left her in the Dominican Republic... she still loved him. In fact, she loved him **so** much that she decided to do _anything_ what was necessary to make him come back... to get him back. She loved him _that _fucking much.

_She just wanted you to come home! Brian's voice echoed in my head._

_God, __**help **__me. _

_God, __**please,**__ wash all this guilt away. _

_God, ... just give me my Letty back... Just to see her again. Or just to hold her for one more night._

But where was God in all this? God had left him a long time ago. And Dom knew very well why. He deserved that. But Letty? What right did God have to take her away? She **didn't** deserve it. She didn't deserve to pay for **his** mistakes. She hadn't done anything wrong. She just tried to get Dom back.

_God, just give me another chance. Let me make things right for __**once**__ in my miserable life. _

Dom would do anything to get her back. He would give his own life if he could... But he _couldn't_.

_God, where the__** fuck **__have you been when she needed you? _

_And you? _another voice rang out in his head _Where have __**you **__been when she needed __**you**__? You just up, and left her in the DR._

He didn't know how to answer that. In fact, he didn't know how to answer a million questions that were echoing in his head. Just one word was stuck in his mind...

_**Why?**_

Why Letty? Why her? He barely pulled himself together after Jesse's death for which he blamed himself, too and now Letty? The love of his fucking life?

_**Murdered.**_

_Dom woke up with a yell, shooting up into a sitting position and panting, his entire, trembling body was covered in sweat. There was a sound of approaching footsteps and the door of his bedroom wide opened. He looked up and spotted Letty, looking worried, standing in the doorway._

_"You ok?" she whispered, obviously worried "I was on my way to the bathroom when I heard you scream." she explained, entering the room and closing the door behind her "You all right?" She asked again._

_He was gaping at her for a few moments, still shivering._

_"Y-yeah," he tried to assure her, as she came over to his bed and sat down on the edge of it "I just... had a bad dream."_

_"Lompoc?" Letty asked before thinking and immediately regretting her words after seeing the look on his face. "Sorry, I didn't mean to--"_

_"Yeah," he confirmed, nodding. "Lompoc."_

_She gave him a comforting smile and then reached out to pat his shoulder._

_"It's all right, Dom. It's gonna be all right now." she reassured him and he couldn't help, but enjoy the feeling of her warm hand on his sweaty shoulder "You're __**home**__."_

_He swallowed hard, and then he nodded again. He looked up at her and smiled back. Silently thanking her for being there with. And for giving him all the comfort that he needed. Before he could stop himself he moved in closer to her. One hand was resting on the back of her neck, and the other one was resting in her dark, black curls. He had pulled her face so fast up to his that she hadn't gotten a chance to stop him, or ask him what he was doing. Their lips met against each others for the very first time in their lives. And it really did feel perfect. Everything at that moment felt perfect. Being with her, and kissing her. It was like they had always belonged together. Like his lips were only made to be kissing hers, and no one else's. He could truthfully say that this kiss was the best kiss that he had ever had. It felt to good to be true. He almost had to pinch himself to make sure that he wasn't dreaming this. And right at that moment Dominic made a promise to himself, and to God. That he would never kiss anyone ever again. That she was the only person that he would kiss, and the only person that he was going to be with._

_Something beeped suddenly causing them to pull apart abruptly. Dom turned his head slightly to look at the table next to his bed, and at the alarm that was sitting on top of it._

_12:00_

_It was midnight._

_With his hands still placed on the back of her neck, and tangled up in her hair, Dom took his view off the alarm clock, and turned back to the girl sitting in front of him. The one that he was just kissing a few moments ago, and he was simply amazed by her natural beauty. Why had he been so blind before this? He hadn't noticed just how beautiful and stunning Letty is. As he continued to look at her, she had many emotions on her face. She looked shocked, embarrassed, happy, confused and surprised all at the same time. He couldn't help, but let a smirk form on his face._

_With his famous shit-eating grins, he looked directly into her eyes and said, "Happy 16th birthday, Letty."_

Dom made his way out of the room, walking so slowly and grimacing, as though he was walking on a glass, as if every single step he was making was hurting him.

"I'm sorry, Dom!" he heard Brian's yell out "I'm _**sorry**_!"

He didn't give a shit about his screams. What did he know anyway? He didn't even _know_ Letty. He didn't _love _Letty. He didn't spend his _whole _fucking life with her. He hadn't been there when something bad happened to her. Or wasn't there years ago when he first kissed her on her 16th birthday. What the fuck could he know about this?

Dom walked as far away from Brian and Mia as he could.

He wanted to be alone. _Completely alone..._

_Murdered._

Shut up.

_**Murdered.**_

"For God's sake, shut the fuck up!" Dom yelled, hitting the nearest wall hard with his fists "Shut up, shut up, shut **UP**!" he cried out finally, not being able to hold it any longer. He wanted the voices to stop. He wanted Letty back. "_Please_... just shut up..." he gasped out weakly, resting his forehead against the wall, his hands placed firmly on it, as well, with his nails digging into its hardness painfully "I'm sorry," he breathed, so softly that he barely heard himself "I am **so** sorry, Letty."

What fucking difference did it make? That he was sorry? What was being sorry going to do? He could be sorry all he wanted but she was not coming back. No matter how much he was sorry she was still never coming back. _Never. _Being sorry was not going to bring her back to life.

_**MURDERED.**_

"What do you want me to do?" Dom asked, pulling his aching body away from the wall and staring up at the ceiling "What the fuck do you want from me?!" he screamed out loudly. "**Huh**?!"

There was nobody to answer this question, though. There was _nobody_ to take away his pain. The only person who always knew how to comfort him and heal his pain was now gone, and she wasn't coming back. Dead. _**Murdered...**_

_"Where is she?!" _

_"Dom, you got to--"_

_"Where the hell is she?!"_

_"Shut the fuck up, she's asleep! She almost passed out, because of the pain and it took me hours to put her to bed so don't you go in there and wake her up!" a man with an angry expression on his face snapped at Dom, pointing a warning finger at him "She's in the bedroom upstairs."_

_"Aight," Dom whispered, feeling ashamed she he was the reason that she was hurting right now. "I'll just go check on her, OK?"_

_The man nodded abruptly and was about to leave, when Dom grabbed a hold of his arm._

_"And Leon..." he started "Thanks, man."_

_"She's my friend, too, isn't she? You expected me to just watch her writhe in pain and do nothin about it'?" Leon spat and ripped his arm away, then stormed off. Dom sighed and rubbed at his head, knowing what was this about. Leon blamed him for Jesse. For everything, to be honest. For everything that happened. And Dom couldn't be mad at him about this, because he blamed __**himself, too.**_

_He tried to shrug off all the thoughts about Jesse and the rest of his family, as he entered the bedroom, quietly closing the door behind him. _

_There she was. Lying on the bed, the sheet was barely covering her hips and she was still in the same, now blood stained and dirty clothes. Her hair was messy around her bruised, covered with grimace face. It looked like she couldn't get comfortable, no matter how she positioned her body. _

_He felt a sharp pain in his chest at the sight of his girl so wounded... because of him. All this happened, because of __**him**__. Because he didn't listen to her. She'd __**told**__ him something felt wrong. She told him that they shouldn't be doing it without Jesse. Why the fuck didn't he listen to her?_

_Dom approached the bed, trying to ignore the guilt that had washed over him at the sight of her injured body. He slowly sat down on the edge of the bed, right beside Letty and just stared down at her. After a few minutes his hand found its way to Letty's soft cheek. His fingers brushed against her silky skin gently and right then he felt one hundred times better. Just because of a simple touch. _

_She let out a painful sigh and opened her eyes and he cursed himself in his mind. _

_"Dom..." she breathed and his heart almost broke at the sound of her voice. It was so quiet and weak... so full of pain and sadness. "Dom, you came..." she whispered and a small, barely noticeable smile appeared on her face._

_"Didn't mean to wake you, babe." he admitted "I'm sorry."_

_"Don't be, I'm so glad you're here." she whispered softly, as her tiny hand grabbed his and pulled it away from her cheek "You ok?"_

_She was in a wreck, that had caused some really serious injuries to her and even breathing was painful for her and yet she was asking him if __**he **__was okay..._

_"Don't worry 'bout me, mija." he spoke softly, bending down to kiss her cheek "Try to fall asleep again, aight?"_

_"Dom, did you find Jesse?" she asked, ignoring his last statement. Dom froze, his face inches away from hers. He looked her deep into the dark eyes and he noticed there was no fire in them anymore. They weren't filled with passion and strength anymore, but with sadness and desperation. What was he supposed to say? __**How **__was he supposed to tell her that Jesse... was __**gone**__?_

_"Sleep, Let." he whispered "I'll stay here with you, babe, just sleep now..."_

_"What happened today... was not your fault, Dom." she pressed on, looking him straight in his eyes and he immediately pulled back and looked away. "Dom, it was __**not **__your fault."_

_"You told me something didn't feel right... and I didn't listen..." he said in a broken voice, not being able to handle the fact that she was trying to explain his actions, although she knew very well how bad he had fucked up "I wish I'd listened to you..."_

_"Dominic," she said in a hard, firm voice and he welcomed the nice change of her voice. It sounded almost like the old, tough Letty "You didn't point a gun at us. We were fully aware of what we were doing. We could have told you no if we wanted to."_

_"But--"_

_"No," she interrupted him sternly, struggling to sit up._

_"Babe, don't--" he began, placing his hand on her shoulder, trying to stop her, but she sat up anyway and grabbed his face in her hands._

_"We were __**fully aware **__of what we were getting ourselves into." she repeated "You just wanted us to be happy. That was not your fault, Dom."_

_He wished she would just stop talking that it wasn't his fault, while deep inside he knew they both thought different. Although Letty would never admit that, never show that, she __**did **__blame him. But she loved him too fucking much to tell him that. His heart was already broken, because of what had happened with their family. And she was not going to bring about his ruin._

_"I love you," Letty confessed, rubbing his cheeks with her thumbs tenderly "I love you very much, that hasn't changed." _

_"I'm sorry," Dom gasped out, not being able to look her in the eye "I am __**so **__sorry, Letty..."_

_"Look at me," she demanded and when he still wouldn't pick his head up, she grabbed his face harder and forced him look up and in her eyes "This was __**not **__your fault." she repeated once again, daring him to argue "__**Not**__ your fault." she growled and then brought his lips to hers, kissing him gently and slowly. He didn't kiss her back, but didn't pull away. He was disgusted with himself, disgusted with all what'd happened because of him. He wasn't __**worthy **__enough__to be kissing her. _

_Letty pulled away suddenly, her eyes filled with tears, making him feel even worse._

_"Kiss me back, Dom." she told him and he shook his head, trying to get himself free from her embrace, but she wouldn't let him go "Kiss me back," she demanded once again and kissed him, harder this time. He couldn't resist anymore, he needed her. Weather he was worth her or not, he __**needed **__her. So bad that he felt like he was going to die if she wasn't there with him then. _

_He'd lost his father, Jesse, he was probably going to lose Vince, Leon and maybe even Mia, but he couldn't lose Letty. Anyone, __**but not Letty. **_

_"I love you," Letty whispered through their kiss, "I love you so much.."_

_Dom couldn't remember the last time they said those three little words to each other and now he regretted that he hadn't been telling her that every single day. People should say it more often. They should take the time to tell the people they love just how __**much **__they love them while they can hear them... __**while they can still hear them...**_

_"I love you, too, Letty." Dom said, pulling away and wiping a tear away from her cheek and it had never been easier for him to say that "I'll always love you, no matter what."_

_She smiled weakly through her tears and wrapped her arms around his torso, pressing her wet cheek to his chest and hissing, as his hands rested gently on her bruised back._

_**No matter what...**_

_"We'll figure this out," she whispered all of a sudden and he felt her hot breath against his chest "Like we __**always **__do."_

Dom sat down on a couch and buried his face in his hands, trying to muffle his sobs. As much as he knew it was a very normal reaction to cry for his loss, he didn't want anyone to find him like this or hear his whimpering. He remembered how he always used to tell Letty he would make sure to die first, because he didn't want to feel the pain of losing her. She would always yell her ass off at him for bringing up the subject and for not caring about **her **feelings, for not caring how **she** would feel if he died first. And he would always just shake his head, apologize and kiss her.

So he broke the promise he had given to himself. He didn't die first. And now he was trying to survive the pain of losing her and fuck, it was horrible. His heart hurt, as though somebody plunged a knife deep inside of it. He felt like a dying man. Nothing mattered for him anymore. He just wanted to die... he just wanted all of this to end so he didn't have to feel the terrible pain anymore. He just wanted Letty back.

Dom choked back his tears and reached for the box with her name written on it, once again. Ever since she died. He would always look in the box. Hoping that something new would show up. And mostly, because he just liked looking through her old stuff.

He picked up her cell phone that he had dropped after finding out about what she'd been doing with Brian and put it back inside. He found the picture of him and Letty in his lap by the table at the barbeque again and couldn't help, but smile just a little at the sight of them so happy together with Vince's laughing face in the corner of the picture.

_Dom followed Vince into the house he had missed so much throughout the almost two years he'd spent in Lompoc. It didn't change much. It was maybe just... cleaner than he remembered it. That was probably thanks to Mia. But everything else was exactly the same. _

_He looked around and a nice smell filled his nose. He smiled. It smelled like Mia's famous cookies. He couldn't wait to see his little sister again. He just wanted to pull her into a bear hug, tell her everything's going to be all right now and--_

_His gaze turned on the stairs and he froze, because on top of them stood nobody else but Letty herself. All grown up. All smiley. All hot. She looked beautiful and the look of happiness on her face at the sight of him would be impossible to describe only with words..._

_"Dom, yo, you listenin' to me, brotha?" Vince's voice interrupted his thoughts and Dom shook his head and turned to rise an eyebrow at him._

_"You were sayin' something?"_

_Vince laughed and punched his arm playfully. And it was ... __**just like old times...**_

_"Yeah, dawg, for like five minutes." he growled, still smiling, though. And then his eyes caught Letty's figure on the stairs. He smirked and walked away, adding "I'll better leave you two alone now." He yelled over his shoulder and quickly disappearing in the kitchen. Dom didn't even bother to say anything back to him. He just put his big bag down that he was holding on the floor and in a matter of a few seconds he was already running up the stairs and ignoring Letty's surprise, he grabbed her around her tiny waist and threw her up in the air, as though she wasn't much heavier than a feather. _

_"Watch out, man!" she gasped, placing her hands on his shoulders for support. They heard Mia's voice downstairs, calling for Dom, but he ignored her. There would be a plenty of time for him to be hugging his sister. But right then, Letty was everything he could see._

Dom put the picture aside after a few moments and spotted a brown envelope, that he hadn't noticed before, resting under the frame. He frowned and took it out of the box.

His heart started to beat faster as he noticed Letty's handwriting and the envelope was addressed to nobody else...but him.

_"No! NO!"_

_"Dom!"_

_"Dad!"_

_"Dom, stop!"_

_"Daddy!" Dom yelled out, running even faster toward the car "__**Dad**__!"_

_"Dom, please, __**stop**__!" Letty cried, trying to catch up with him. She glanced over her shoulder to see a whining Mia and Vince with his arms wrapped around her, trying to take her away. Letty turned her attention back to Dom and noticed he was already very near the car... and that was ... a second before it blew up. _

_"NOS, __**RUN**__!" somebody screamed, but it was too late. The car exploded, the power of it brought Dom low and it sent him up in the air. He fell down on the ground a few meters away, hitting it hard._

_"Dom!" Letty yelled in horror "DOM!"_

_Everything after that was a blur for him... he couldn't hear anything. He saw Letty's terrified face above him, tears streaming down her cheeks. She was talking to him, but he couldn't hear her..._

_He could remember her terrified face, he could feel the warmth of her hands grabbing his shoulders desperately, he could see her screaming for help, but... he couldn't __**hear **__anything... Everything was a blur..._

Dom remembered one of the worst moments in his entire life and realized that Letty was present in every memory he had. In the good ones, but in the bad ones, as well. He couldn't remember anything what wouldn't involve her. She was.. **always** with him. Never a time that she wasn't. And he was glad that it was like that.

He rubbed his eyes, suddenly feeling like the helpless 18 year old boy again who has just witnessed the death of his father. At least he had his family back then with him. He had Letty there with him. She was the one that had helped him get up, that had given him a reason to carry on.

And now...? What did he have left in his life? There was no Letty to grab his hand and help him up. There was no Letty to hold him this time. There was ... no Letty **at all.**

Memories and a box of her items was everything he had. That was that closest thing that he would get to Letty.

He ran his fingers over the envelope he was holding, knowing Letty was the last person who touched it. He could almost feel the warmth of her own fingers beneath his.

She wrote him a letter... why?... when?

Dom couldn't hold back his eagerness any longer. He opened the envelope and took a white sheet of paper out of it. He held it before him and focused on the words that were written on it.

_Dear Dom,_

_You're probably wondering why I wrote you this letter. And you probably know why I didn't send it. Well... the answer's easy. I didn't send it, because I don't have the slightest idea where the fuck you are right now. I'm actually surprised I haven't left to look for you yet, it would be so easy for me to find you (your skanks' odor reached LA, man)._

Dom smiled weakly at that, as he remembered the day Letty had come to DR. She always knew how to make him smile.

_Since you fucking rolled out in the middle of the fucking night (thanks for that, by the way), it looks like I got no other choice but to write you a letter, because there are a few things I got to tell you. I can only hope you'll find it some day._

_So the first thing that I have to say is, Dominic Toretto, you're a complete, fucking bastard. What the hell were you thinking? Since when is leaving somebody behind mean that they'll be safe? I would have been safer if you'd taken me with ya, don't you get it? By leaving me behind, you only made me do something what may end up much worse than just going to jail. Ride or __fucking __die, Dominic! How could you forget about that?_

_But I'll bring you back, Dom, no matter what, I'll bring you home and you'll pay me for what you did. Asshole._

That only made Dom smile even wider. He loved her attitude. Letty always liked to call him names, but he always knew there was no real feelings behind it. Then again, she must've been really pissed off when she was writing this letter, so maybe she **did** mean what she'd written this time. Well, he did deserve everything that she had to call him, after all.

_What the hell are you smiling about? Wish I could just like .. reach through the paper and kill you now._

Dom's smile disappeared right away. Whoa, now that was weird. Looks like there was really nothing Letty didn't know about him. And she **knew** he would smile after reading her offences.

_Although I got a feeling we would end up in bed as usual. That's one of the things I always hated you for. I never could be mad at you for more than few hours. _

_It will be harder for you to make me forgive you for leaving me, though. Sex won't do this time, Dom._

And here he actually chuckled. It was his famous way to make Letty forgive him. It always worked, no matter how much she was angry with him.

_"Aw, come on now, Letty!"_

_"Fuck off, Dom."_

_"I was just __**talking**__ to them!"_

_"Y'know, after almost four years of being with you, I thought you'd come up with a better excuse, man. This one starts to be boring."_

_"Just because we're together doesn't mean I can't __**talk**__ to anyone else!" Dom blurted out, "You're being a hypocrite, Let! I don't mind when you're talking to Edwin!"_

_"Ugh! No kidding, Dom!" Letty yelled back in a sarcastic tone "And you wanna know __**why **__you don't mind? Because it's __**Edwin**_, _fucking hell! __**EDWIN**__, not a bunch of slutty Barbie's!"_

_Dom opened his mouth, as though to say something, but it turned out he couldn't come up with a single reply, so Letty took the opportunity to yell some more._

_"Everyone knows we're together and when you go off to _**"talk" **_to your skanks, it looks like you're fucking around behind my back and laughing straight into my damn face about it! When you __**talk **__to them, I'm standing right next to you and it looks like I don't mind that my fucking boyfriend's practically undressing another woman! And the most ridiculous thing in this whole shit is that you have a nerve to be mad at __**me**__ for rubbing it in your face! And when I'm talkin' to some guy __**you **__don't know, you fucking run over, about ready to cut off his dick for even daring to look at "Dom's girl"! And it's ok for you to be __**talking **__to every single ho you see, but __**I **__can't even __**look **__at any other guy, because then you go off about me being unfaithful, so who is the hypocrite here, Dom, huh?! WHO?!"_

_By the time Letty stopped yelling, Dom seemed to be much smaller, as though the ground beneath his feet was melting and he was sinking._

_"And don't give me the same shitty excuse every time you don't know how to explain yourself." Letty spoke again in a quite voice this time "I don't get you, Dom." she added after a few seconds, shaking her head "Looks like you want those girls very bad, so why are you still with me, huh? We can end this right here, right now and you'll be free to go __**"talk" **__to your fan girls without being worried about my reaction." she announced seriously "Not that you were ever worried, anyway."_

_And she moved to walk away, because she didn't feel like watching his stoned face. He knew she was right. He always knew that, but he was simply too damn proud to admit that. But this time it was different, because she was the one who said the last word. Maybe finally she made him understand that it wasn't about her feeling humiliated every time he was pulling off something like that, it wasn't about her thinking he disrespected her in front of a lot of people. The truth was that Letty didn't care about what everyone else was thinking about their relationship. Reputation wasn't such an important thing for her, as it was for Dom. _

_It wasn't about anything like that. It was just about her hurting every time he was doing this to her. It __**hurt **__Letty to see all these girls, putting their hands on him and it hurt even more when he wasn't doing anything to stop them. THAT'S what this was about. _

_As Letty was almost out of their room, she felt Dom grab her arm hard and the next thing she knew he was making love to her over and over again, letting her know he was sorry, letting her know __**that**__ was why he was still with her, why he __**wanted **__to be with her. Letting her know all these girls don't mean anything to him. Never have and never will. That she was the only girl that meant something to him. That she would always be the only girl that meant something to him._

_"You still mad?" Dom gasped out a few hours later, looking down at Letty's flushed and satisfied face. Her eyes were still closed and she was trying to get her breathing back to normal "You forgive me?"_

_Her eyes opened and she smirked up at him devilishly, making him grin."Not quite yet." she rasped and rolled over and on top of him._

Dom had to slap himself in a head to get rid of the memories. God, how he wished he could turn the time back and make everything right. He was an idiot. Why couldn't he see how his behavior around the girls affected her? Why did it take him so long to realize that everything he needed was right beside him? What do they say? _You never know what you have till it's gone._

Dom tried his hardest to get rid of this terrible guilt at least for a few minutes and focused on the letter once again.

_So if you're reading this letter, then it means you already know about what I decided to do and why I went to Brian for help. Don't blame him, Dom. He just wants to help me, he owes me that. He owes that to us all. Maybe if he'll help me bring you back, I'm gonna forgive him what he did to us and Mia. After all, everybody makes mistakes. And that's why there's a chance I won't kill you for leaving me behind once we meet. And we __will __meet again, no worries, I'll take care of that. You can start being afraid now._

He couldn't help, but chuckle again. It was so in character for Letty. And this was one of the reasons he loved her that much. She was unique. Nobody would ever replace her for him. **Nobody.**

_I've already won the big race and now I'm in Braga's team. We still don't know what they need racers for, but I guess I'm about to find out. I'll get this job done and I'll clear your name. And then... you're gonna be free to come back. To come home to Mia. To come home to __me__. Why'd you have to leave when I needed you the most, Dom? I __never __needed you more. You got fucking great timing, man._

_Oh and I thought you'd want to know how your best friend's doing. _

Dom's heart skipped a beat again.

_Well for your information, Vince is just fine. He spent a month at a hospital and then he was sent off to jail, but they let him out earlier for good behavior. He was only there for a few months. I got his address from Hector. He's still in LA, works as a mechanic. He hasn't changed a bit. Same old coyote. _

He smiled, feeling a little bit better after finding out that at least Vince could move on and create a new life for himself. But what about Leon?

_You're also probably wondering where's Leon at. Vince told me they'd met a few times after you and me left Mexico. He said Leon couldn't get over Jesse's death. Cops were after him and he was on the run. V doesn't know where he is right now. We can only hope he's all right._

A lump grew in Dom's throat at the mention of Jesse and Leon. Terrible memories flashed before his eyes once again... Tran, and Lance driving by, Jesse getting shot, Leon driving away with a hurt Letty in the backseat...

_I'm not telling you this, because I want you to feel guilty. I would never do that to you. I just think you should know what happened to them. What happened to us... to our family... was not your fault, Dom._

He closed his eyes, feeling sick. There she was, trying to explain his actions once again. Even though he destroyed her life, even though she lost her family, because of him, she still didn't want him to think she blamed him for any of this.

_You can't blame yourself. We were all adults. We knew what we were doing. I could have stopped the heists, if I wanted to, but I guess the money we had didn't really bother me. It was as much my fault, as it was yours. And Jesse... there was nothing you could do, He raced Tran on his own. Then he drove away on his own. And you know that, so please don't tell yourself different. _

_I came back to DR, because I understood I'm nothing without you. As much as I hate you for some things you've been doing and decisions you've been making, there are way more things that I love you for. You're not a bad person. You've had a very difficult life since your father died. I remember I was surprised you managed to get yourself together so fast after that. You kept Mia alive. You also kept __me__ alive. I can't describe how much you mean to me. And this is why I'm doing this. That's why I'm working for FBI to bring down Braga. I have no life without you. I just can't move on like you told me to. And I'm either gonna bring you home or die trying. My life sucks when you're not in it. Sounds lame, but yeah, that's true. I'm gonna break into a song soon, seriously._

He laughed.

_Don't you dare laugh, _she wrote as if she was in the room and could hear him laughing_. It isn't funny, I still feel like murdering you with my bare hands for leaving my sorry ass behind. You know, Mia said you did this to protect me. And I think you're a coward, Dom. You're like a little baby boy who necessarily wants to do everything himself, not letting anyone else help him. But this isn't how this world works, man. If you want to survive, you got to have someone by your side. You have to let people help you, you need to let them be with you. You can't just tell yourself you're a danger for everyone around and separate yourself from them. You're __not__ gonna survive that way. You need somebody with you. You need __me__. And if you don't want to let me help you, then I'll help you my way and I won't ask you for permission. I'm holding out my hand for you, Dom. You better grab it._

_You think it's a better thing to be alone, because you can't hurt people and people can't hurt you, but it's total bullshit, man. What's the point in living when there'll be no good memories in your head the moment you'll be dying? You'll die, wishing you had someone by your side, wishing there was someone holding your hand when your last breath's about to come. You'll be regretting wanting to ever be alone. You know I'd rather die, while running away from cops __with you__, than die while trying to bring some fucker down, because __you__ didn't leave me any other choice. _

Dom finally looked up. He couldn't take any of this anymore. He never would have thought that by trying to protect Letty. That she would end up getting killed. When he was leaving the DR without her, he thought that he was doing the right thing. Figured that she would be a lot better off if he left her there. For the very first time in his life he thought that he was making a good decision. And then look what happened. Letty ended up dieing. Tears slowly filled his eyes, and this time he wasn't ashamed of anyone seeing him like this. He let the tears roll down and mark his numb, cold cheeks. He knew that Letty would hate it, and not want him to cry for her, but he had to cry for her now. So much had built up inside him. That he had to let it all out now. He had no strength anymore…

Dom didn't know how much time had passes, but finally he glanced back down, deciding that he would finish reading Letty's letter. He owed her at least that much.

_I know you miss me, 'cause I miss you like crazy. And you know Leticia Ortiz always gets what she wants in the end. Deduction? Your name's already cleared. _

And here the letter ended. Dom frowned. Something was wrong. There was no signature. And Letty always signed all her notes.

"Dom?" Brian's voice brutally interrupted his thoughts, making him glance up from the latter "Uh... you all right man?" Brian asked hesitantly and then his eyes found the letter Dom was holding "What's that?"

_Was he for real?! _

"You tell **me**." Dominic demanded, getting up "Where is the rest?"

"The rest of what?" Brian asked, standing there dumb-founded.

"The rest of the fucking letter, O'Conner!" Dom exploded, yelling practically into his face "Where is it?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about! What fucking letter?"

"**This** fucking letter!" Dom screamed, putting accent on each word and holding out the envelope. "Letty wrote it to me probably just a few days before she was fucking murdered! Where's the rest of it?!"

"How am I supposed to know?" Brian bit back "I didn't even know she'd written to you--"

"Don't lie to me O'Conner! You're the one who put her into this!"

"Yeah, but Mia gathered all her items, the cell phone, the picture--"

"Bullshit!" Dom yelled "Mia!" he called for his sisters, furious to a maximum. "MIA!"

Few seconds passed and Mia came, running into the room with a terrified look on her face.

"What the hell's going on here, are you two fighting again or what--"

"LOOK!" Dom shouted, making her shiver as his voice got even louder. "Look at this!" he repeated, coming over to her fast "Letty wrote me a letter and it was in the box with her stuff, did you put this into it?!"

"I.. Dom, what-"

"DID YOU?!"

"Yes!" Mia yelled back, tears filling her eyes "I found it on the bed in your old room! ... And then all this happened!" she cried, moving away from her brother "They called me and told me she'd been shot and then I had to arrange the funeral and I packed all her stuff into her old box that she kept in the garage and then **you** came and Jesus, I forgot about it! I'm sorry!"

Dom seemed to have relaxed a little and by the time she finished talking, he didn't have the look of a madman on his face anymore.

"Do you know where is the rest of this letter?" Dom asked calmly.

Mia wiped away her tears and took it from him, sniffing a little.

"The rest? But Dom, there's no rest, that's it--"

"No, it's not the whole letter." he stubbornly replied, grabbing it back from her "help me find the rest of it." he told her and began to look around. Brian and Mia exchanged helpless looks and then watched as Dom knelt to the ground and began to search every nook and cranny for something what only he seemed to believe existed.

"Dom..." Mia whispered softly, afraid that he might explode again like he had moments before.

"It must be somewhere here... she must've hid it--"

"Why would Letty hide the rest of the letter?"

"I dunno," he replied, his voice muffled, because he had his head shoved behind a counter.

"Dom, there's no rest--" Brian tried again.

"Yes there is!" Dom screamed, starting to lose his patience again, standing up and glaring at him with fury "I'm sure that there is more to this letter! You don't know my Letty! She'd have never left any letter without her signature! Letty always signed all her notes! She always---...!" he paused suddenly, noticing the worried looks Brian's and his sister's faces held. They looked like they were wondering whether he's gone crazy already or not.

But they didn't understand. They didn't know shit. Nobody knew Letty better than him. **Nobody.**

"Look, man." Brian spoke, stepping a little closer to him "I know it's difficult, but--"

"No, it's not difficult," Dom cut him off "It's simple. I put my family in a great danger, I **lost** my family, I left the woman I loved behind and it got her killed. There's nothing difficult about it."

Mia's eyes filled with tears again and she looked away, covering her mouth with a shaking hand, not being able to face her brother.

"I was an ignorant, selfish son of a bitch," Dom began, gaping at Brian with desperate and empty eyes, though there was a wild, weird fire in them. As if this letter was the last thing that was still keeping him alive "Money was the only thing that I could see, races were more important for me than my own fucking family was, being a king of streets, and having everyone know me, mattered more than my girl." he continued, ignoring Mia's reaction "And by the time I finally realized just what I was doing it was too late. Vince almost died that day, Jesse was murdered and I couldn't even go take care of Letty and had to watch Leon drive away with her when it should have been **me**! My little sister had to stay alone, my best friend didn't even wanna see me and the only person who claimed not to blame me was Letty. And what have I done? I fucking** left **her behind, because I thought it'd be for the best, because I thought I was doing the right thing for the first time in my life, because all I wanted to do was protect her! But I **couldn't** protect her! Hell I couldn't even protect myself! Next thing I know my sister calls me to tell me that the love of my life was **murdered**!" he yelled out, not hiding his sorrow and anger anymore, not caring about the tears, not caring about **anything**. Just letting everything out. Telling people for the first time how he felt about everything that had happened to him, and his family, and Letty. "It's **not **_difficult_! It's **unbearable**!"

Brian turned his gaze at the floor, because he couldn't take the look Dom was giving him. Neither could Mia.

"Letty ... " Dom spoke in a much calmer and quieter tone this time "...she was all I had..." he choked out, barely being able to breathe "When I was on the run... she was **all **... all I had. And now she's _gone_..." and his voice broke at the last word. He looked away and swallowed, choking his cold tears back. After a few moments he found a courage to face Brian and Mia again, though they didn't want to look at him. "It's not difficult. Losing Letty... is not difficult, Brian." Dominic whispered so quietly that he barely heard himself "It's not... **difficult." **_**he**_ hissed once again and without any other word, he pushed by his shaken sister and her stunned boyfriend and left the room, squeezing Letty's letter tightly in his hands, as if it was supposed to save his life.

_"Dominic...." her voice woke him up "Oh Dominic..."_

_He smiled with his eyes still closed and then felt her lips on his neck, nibbling his skin gently. He let out a soft sigh and opened his eyes._

_His smile disappeared, as he glanced up at some random girl he had hooked up with the other day. Everything came back to him._

_"Hey there, handsome." the girl said and he couldn't even remember her name "How'd you sleep?"_

_Dom sat up, pulled away from her and began to look for his clothes, ignoring her._

_"What's the matter, baby?" she asked, pulling the shit around herself and looking at him with a dumb expression on her face._

_And Dom wasn't about to answer her. He pulled on his jeans, shoes, then put on his shirt and grabbed his jacket._

_"See ya." he growled, not even glancing back and leaving the hotel room. _

_He had such a beautiful dream... why'd she have to ruin it?_

_"Yo Tego! Can I use the phone?"_

_"Sure, man." Tego yelled back "Go ahead."_

_Dom picked the number and put the phone to his ear. He didn't have to wait long._

_"What?"_

_"Wow, what a nice greeting."_

_"Good morning, babe." Letty said sarcastically and he just __**knew **__she was smiling._

_"Alright that's much better." Dom growled, grinning "You ok?"_

_"Yup," she sighed "Just fine. How are you?"_

_"Uh.. good." he lied._

_"Woke up with some random skank again, huh?" she teased, making him roll his eyes._

_"Yeah... and you? Woke up with some pretty boy?"_

_"What are you calling me for?" she asked, ignoring his question._

_Dom frowned, wondering why she avoided answering his question._

_"Just wanted to hear your voice, Let." He truthfully admitted to her. "I miss you."_

_He heard her let out a heavy breath on the other line and then--_

_"I miss you too."_

_He smiled to himself, feeling one thousand times better right away._

_"I gotta go now, Dom." Letty spoke, interrupting his thoughts._

_"Okay... I'll call you soon, aight?"_

_"Sure, babe." she agreed._

_"I love you, Let."_

_"Really now?" she chuckled. "Well I love you more."_

_**Few days later**_

_Dom was lucky that night. He had... Monica?... on his left and ... was it Isobel?... well he had his arms wrapped around two hot random nameless girls' shoulders. The music was playing in the background and he moved to kiss... one of these girl's cheek, feeling the other one's hand under his t-shirt. He smirked at her and then somebody approached them. He glanced up and froze, not believing his own eyes._

_Letty was standing right before him with that wide smile of hers. Letty... His Letty... Even more beautiful than the last time he saw her._

_"It ain't that hard to track you down, all I gotta do is follow the odor of skanks." she joked, rolling her eyes. The two girls glared at her, probably wondering who the hell did this girl think she was._

_"Letty," Dom growled, pulling away from them "Life has a way of changing those plans."_

_She laughed._

_"Se oye este__?" she questioned in Spanish, looking at the, how she liked to call them, skanks. "Change of plans."_

_The next thing he knew she threw her bag at him._

_"Where do we sleep?" she asked and by her firm tone he could tell she minded business. And she was kinda pissed off, too. Dom smirked and then glanced at Monica? over his shoulder._

_"Excuse me, ladies." he growled and then got up. She was staring at him, chewing her gum and she really didn't look happy. Raising her eyebrows questioningly. And when he grinned, he was afraid she wouldn't smile back at him._

_But she did. She answered him with one of the most beautiful smiles he's ever seen her give him and right at that moment that's when he knew that everything was going to be OK, because he had his soul back with him._

_"That's right. All the way from Mexico, __**sucker**__." Letty joked, staring up at him through her long lashes, as he made his way toward her "uh-huh.." she mumbled, before he put his hand on the back of her head and pulled her into a soft, short kiss. Letty gave him maybe three seconds and the she pulled away and got up, wiping her mouth with her hand._

_"No quiero probar su saliva__." she growled at him in Spanish, pointing at the two disappointed girls sitting a few feet away from them, and then wrapping her other arm around Dom's back, while his was already wrapped around her shoulder._

_"Ha ha ha!" Dominic growled back and they both left the party. __**Together.**_

Everything had happened fast. Dom didn't even notice. It was like one minute he was talking to Giselle and the next he was standing over Fenix's dead body.

He did this. He avenged Letty. He got his revenge for the woman he loved and lost. For his heart and soul... He wasn't standing back, and letting the person that killed his Letty get away with it.

Somebody then put handcuffs around his wrists and he was taken away from an injured Brian, a burning car and the cause of his sorrow.

As he stood in front of the judge they told him that he was sentenced to serve 25 years at Lompoc.

He was going back. He told himself he'd rather die than go back there and yet... he was going back. And there was nothing anyone could do...

_... or was it?_

"Dom, hurry up!!!" Brian yelled.

"Hey, take me too!" some random guy called out, as Dom was passing him by "Don't let me rot in a prison cell, I'm innocent!"

"Yeah, I'm innocent, too!" some other yelled. "I'm innocent, take me, too!" The bus was filled with a course of people saying that they were innocent, and begging Dom to take them with him.

Dominic got out of the bus, still not really sure what had just happened. He was free. He was not going to spend the rest of his life in jail. He hated it the first time, and knew that it would be even worse the second time around. Because he wouldn't be getting out and having Letty with him.

"You're goin' with Mia, move man!" Brian spoke, pushing him roughly towards his sister, who was already standing there waiting for him.

"The charger.." Dom managed to growl "How--?"

"I'll explain later man, now fucking go!"

So he did what he was told, and went.

"Yo we're outta here!" Dom called to Brian and drove away with Tego first. Mia followed them right away.

Dom had no idea how much time had passed by, but finally Mia had stopped the car.

"Mia, what--" he began, but his mind couldn't even think of any proper question.

"Get out, bro." she told him, leaning toward him and opening his door. Dom sent her a confused and shocked stare and got out of the car. He had no idea where he was, but it was out in the open. He was about to tell Mia to keep going before the cops catch up with. That's when someone had called him,

"Yo, Dom, man!"

He heard Tego's voice behind him and he turned around, looking actually kind of dumb, like a lost baby boy. He wasn't shocked enough not to notice, that something was wrong with Tego, though.

He wasn't looking him in the eye, but somewhere above his shoulders.

"I, uh--" Tego started uncertainly. After a few seconds, he finally stared straight at Dom "Letty told me to give this to you.

Dom's body stiffened, as he glanced down at a piece of white paper Tego was holding out for him.

_No... _was that really what he thought...? _Could it be..._

He took it from Tego's hands slowly with a look of unbelief on his face. Tego sent him a small, unsure smile and quickly walked away, but Dom didn't even notice.

His numb fingers opened the sheet of paper Letty had fold.

_Told you I'd find a way to bring you back. One way or another. You can't get rid of me so easily, and you should already know that. Ride or die, Dominic. __Ride or die.__ Remember that._

_Well... that'd be everything I had to tell you. _

_Oh and do me a little favor. Next time you meet this pussy, Fenix or whatever his name was , tell him to fucking learn how to drive and shoot, ok? Thanks, babe._

_**Letty**_

_PS. I love you. _

**--- THE END **

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Ok, first of all, HUGE thanks to my amazing Beta. I wouldn't have bothered to update this fic without her help, she deserves kudos for that! Credits go to her, as well. :) You rock, Ashley!**

**I spent a lot of time on writing this fic, so therefore really hope you liked it! :) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
